


F. Esmasculata Aftermath

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s02e22 F. Emasculata, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Fando Smut Challenge





	F. Esmasculata Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

F. Emasculata Aftermath 

"That's why we were given this assignment, right? They knew all along... so that even if we succeeded in finding the truth, we'd be discredited as part of it. Am I right?" Skinner just stared at him. "Am I right?!" 

"You never had a chance, Agent Mulder. For every step you take, they're three steps ahead." 

"Well, what about you, where do you stand?" 

"I stand right on the line that you keep crossing." 

Mulder shook his head slightly in disgust. "Come on, let's go." Scully urged him. 

"Agent Mulder." 

Scully opened the door as they turn around and look at him with great disdain. "I'm saying this as a friend. Watch your back. This is just the beginning." 

He was moving faster with each step and Scully struggled to keep up. At the elevator she touched his arm. "Mulder, let's get to the office - " 

"No. I'm outta here." 

"Mulder - " 

"Scully." He turned then to look at her. "I have to get out of here. I'm not going down to the basement to finish up paperwork or file evidence that no one's going to believe anyway. Screw it." 

Scully noticed the people around them, watching them out of the corner of their eyes, listening avidly. She didn't attempt to continue the conversation; instead she followed him into the elevator. He glanced down at her carefully bland face and realized that once again he had embarrassed her in front of her colleagues. He had no colleagues so it wasn't a problem to him. 

He'd apologize later. Right now he needed to get away; away from this case, away from the place and yes, away from her. 

He was first out of the elevator when it reached the first floor and he headed for the front door. When he reached the entrance, he was startled to realize she was still beside him. 

"Scully? Go back. I'm fine, I just need - " 

"You're fine. What about your car?" 

"I, I was going to walk." 

"Okay." 

"Okay? What, you're coming with me?" 

She seemed to straighten up then, and if he was right, she took a deep breath. "Yes." 

"You don't - " 

"You don't need me; you're fine. So make me believe it. Come on, Mulder. Let's get some coffee or something." 

"Scully I don't want to 'talk about it'. You can't make me feel better or - " 

"I'm not going to try. Skinner just warned us that we're being set up. He as much as said that they were out to get us. Why don't we discuss that?" 

He opened his mouth, then snapped it shut and opened the door for her. He hesitated just outside; after an instant he turned to his right. He didn't check to see if she was following, but he cut his walking speed to accommodate her. 

They walked silently for several blocks, then he glanced down at her. She was keeping up, but the shoes she wore weren't made for this. Damn it, he wasn't going to be able to ditch her. She was like a damn terrier at times. 

Without warning he stopped and his arm shot out to flag down a cab. "Mulder?" 

"Just get in." He opened the door for her and slid in beside her. "Georgetown," he said curtly to the driver. 

"Mulder, what are we doing?" 

"I'm taking you home." 

"I don't want - " 

"Scully, please." 

She sat back, shaking her head slightly and fastened her gaze out the window. 

The ride was made in silence after he gave the driver the address. When the cab pulled up in front of her building, he opened the door and stepped out, then offered his hand to help her out. She ignored it, closing the car door behind her. 

"Scully, I'm - " 

"Pay the man," she said quietly. He stared down at her and she met his eyes. He was the one that looked away. He pulled out his wallet and did as she bade. The taxi pulled away. 

At a semi-loss, he followed her into the building and waited as she opened her door. She preceded him inside and when he stopped just in the doorway, she stepped around him and shut the door, locking it. 

"Scully, I need - " 

"You need to be alone, you need to think, you need . . . bullshit, Mulder. We're in this together. I just watched people die, I had to be tested to make certain that I wasn't infected - " 

He jerked toward her then, his hand wrapping around her arm. "What?" 

She turned her arm and silently showed him the place on her arm, the remnants of the tape that held the plastic against her. 

"You're okay?" 

"Yes. I wasn't infected. But the man that tested me was. I watched them burn his body along with all of the others in order to keep this quiet." 

"I, I'm sorry - " 

"I don't want your apology, Mulder. I want you to realize that this case, hell that the X-Files aren't just yours. I'm part of this, just like you are." 

"I know that, Scully - " 

"Do you? Do you really? Or do you still think that you're the only one that cares about these cases?" 

"That's not - " 

"Yes, it is. Skinner could have left us out to dry, maybe he has, but he did warn us. Us, not just you." 

He took a deep breath. She had a point; he just wasn't able to think about that tonight. "I'm sorry." 

"I don't want an apology, Mulder. I want . . . oh hell, I don't know what I want. I was frantic during that quarantine. I could have caught this, you, you were as close as I was, maybe closer." 

"You, you were worried about me?" He seemed stunned. 

She threw up her hands at that and stomped into the kitchen. She opened her refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine. She wiggled out the cork and poured herself a glass, setting the open bottle on the counter. She brushed past him to return to the living room. 

He watched her for a moment. She seated herself and tucked her feet up under her. She wouldn't look at him. He seriously thought about getting the hell out, but that wasn't what he really wanted. 

Oh what the hell. He stepped into the kitchen and poured his own glass of wine, then joined her on the couch. Neither spoke. They just sat, sipping their wine for several minutes. 

Finally he sat his half empty glass on the coffee table and cleared his throat. "You know this is going to keep happening." 

She just looked at him. 

"Scully, you know me. Hell, you know me better than anyone. I can apologize for that, for what I've done to your career, for putting you in a position where they're out to get you too. What I can't do is change it; at least not if you stay on the X-Files." 

She still didn't interrupt him. He took another sip of the wine and returned it to the table. "I've said this before, but it's truer now than ever. You should get out. The VCS would snap you up in a second. You'd get to work with Colton again." He gave a kind of sick smirk at that. 

For the longest time he didn't think she was going to respond. Instead she took a longer drink of her wine. 

"You're full of shit." 

He blinked at that. It wasn't exactly what he'd expected. "Tell me what you really think, Scully." 

"Don't. Don't do that. We're in this together, up to our asses in this. The X-Files don't belong to you. They're ours. I'm not planning to walk away and you're not going to drive me off." 

"I'm not trying to drive you - " 

Her eyebrow stopped him then. 

"Come on, Scully," he sighed. "You want the truth. I know you're the real reason the X-Files still exist. You've made them legitimate and if you leave . . . " he threw up his hands, "I'm the one who'll be looking for a job." 

"That's not what I want." 

"What the hell do you want, Scully?" 

"Leave." She rose from the couch and started for her bedroom. 

"Wait a minute!" He scrambled after her. "You're just walking off, now? I asked you what you want. It's a legitimate question." 

"You're right, we can't do this now. I want to forget this case, the horror I saw, I want to feel safe, I want . . . " to her horror her voice broke and a tear escaped her eye. 

There was no hesitation. He wrapped her in his arms and held her against him. He expected her to stiffen, maybe pull away, and he prepared himself for it, but it didn't come. Instead she let herself lean against him and be comforted. 

He was stunned at what comforting her did for him. He felt . . . needed. This woman who knew him, really knew him, was allowing him to get close to her. He looked down to find er looking up at him. She was barefoot, but he didn't notice as he leaned down toward her. She turned up to him and their lips met. 

He'd imagined this moment before. She was physically attractive, but her intelligence, her 'Scully-ness' made her even more so. But he wasn't prepared for the depth of the feelings flooding him. 

When they broke apart, their eyes locked on each other. He didn't flinch as her hand came up, but instead of a slap, she caressed his cheek and pulled him back for a second kiss. 

She molded her body to his, appreciating his hard body and harder cock at this unexpected turn of events. 

"Sc-Scully?" 

"Shh. Please, don't talk." Her lips were on his again and somehow the backs of his knees were touching her mattress. He felt her fingers loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. 

Common sense told him he needed to put a stop to it. His body was insisting he continue. 

Scully stepped back and looked up at him, then pulled his shirt from his slacks. Her hands traced the muscles of his chest, then her palms brushed lightly over his nipples. His hiss brought a tiny smile to her face. 

She was having too much fun alone. He tugged her blouse from her slacks and unbuttoned it, exposing her bra. The previous time he'd seen it, he'd been too stunned at her show of trust to appreciate it. Now he cupped her breasts through the lace. His thumbs toyed with her nipples, causing them to turn into hard little nubs. His eyes widened. 

Her blouse fluttered to the floor and his hands found the clasp of her bra. It quickly followed. She shoved him lightly to sit on the bed and he obeyed, gazing up at her. As he watched, she unbuttoned her slacks and let them slip down her legs, leaving only the small triangle of silk at the apex of her thighs. 

She had to smile at the expression on his face. She had the impression he was ready to drool. Maybe those videos he didn't own weren't enough for him after all. She pressed him back on the bed and straddled him, resting on his flat, firm stomach. 

She leaned forward, letting her breasts brush against his chest. "Scully." At least that's what she thought he said; it was more of a groan. Her lips trailed down his throat and to his chest and his hands caressed her hips. When she suckled on his nipple, the groan was louder. 

"Scully, god, I - " Her lips silenced him and she ground herself against his erection. 

She rose then and he reached for her. "Lose the slacks, Mulder." 

Oh yeah, that was an order he wanted to obey desperately. He didn't bother to remove his belt, just striping the pants from him. Her fingers played with the elastic on his boxers, then tugged them down. 

Her lips parted. Her imagination had been as good as she thought. Damn. 

He took in her appreciation and pulled her against him. With one hand he stripped the covers down on the bed and reclined pulling her down with him. A finger slipped into the damp silk and he captured her gasp in his mouth. 

In no time he realized that she was as stunned by her orgasm as he was and he held her tightly as she shuddered back to this reality. "Scully?" 

"Inside me." She murmured into his ear and his eyes closed, feeling those words fill some empty place inside of him. 

He took his time joining with her, for which she was grateful. She did feel just a twinge of jealousy at whoever had taught him to love a woman so well, but she pushed that aside. 

When he was completely sheathed within her, he stopped and just looked at her, then slowly began to move within her. Long, smooth thrusts that she met with her own fell into a rhythm that was ages old and new as the dawn. 

Soon she felt him begin to tense and she saw the cords in his neck appear. "Mulder, let go. I want you." 

"Want you . . . with me . . ." 

"Mulder, we have all night to practice that," she whispered in his ear. 

His rhythm faltered at those words and he thrust once, twice, then filled her with his hot essence, crying out her name. 

She held his shuddering body and when he was able, he rolled to the side, taking her with him. She sprawled across his chest and he pulled the sheet up over them. 

"Scully?" 

"Shh. I want to just lie here and feel safe." She spoke softly into his chest. 

His arms tightened around her. Safe, yes, that was what he was feeling. He didn't analyze it. Safety came with and from this woman. They were where they belonged. 

1113481595

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **F. Esmasculata Aftermath**  
Author: donnah  
Details: 12k  ·  NC-17  ·  Standalone  ·  12/14/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Story   [Sex (PWP)]     
Characters: Mulder/Scully     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully   
SPOILERS: F. Esmasculata   
SUMMARY: Fando Smut Challenge 


End file.
